


Someone New

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Someone new walks into Ed's shop and I describe his crush.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 16





	Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> decided that i was never going to add more to this so id just post it as is :p

When Ed sees people as they walk into his parlor, he feels like the spider to their fly. He watches them as they browse the art books and piercings on display, charting their personalities with the abstract distance of someone who sees client before person. Brighter colors, be they clothes or hair, are always a good indicator for a pricier purchase. Someone coming in who's already inked is more likely to get a new tattoo then the nervous college students who are experiencing their first tastes of freedom are to decide on something the first visit.

When his latest customer limps in, there are no bright colors or piercings- the only thing on his face are freckles. But the purpose he moves with, the suit that he wears, show that this is a man who means business. Every part of his look is choreographed and carefully chosen- He isn't the sort to choose something from the books or posters and risk someone else having it. 

This is new, this is a project, this could be fun.

True to Ed's suspicion the man pulls a paper from his pocket, a beautifully sketched bouquet of lillies spread out.

"This is the base- I want something watercolor for the petals and I want them dripping blood. Have several design options available for me to look at next week, we'll go from there."

"Yes sir," Ed assents, pulling the page towards himself eagerly.

"To you object to minor changes to the arrangement or how it's angled?"

"That was my mother's funeral bouquet. I expect you to be able to work with what I've given you. You are, after all, the best."

"That I am," Ed concedes, if such can be considered a concession. They agree to meet next week.

\---

He's got hair like the lines of a fresh tattoo, bold and inky black, each line oh-so-deliberate. His eyes are as piercing as any of Ed's needles, and the way he moves fills the whole room. Ed doesn't believe in love at first sight, but when he looks at this man he is struck with awe. His heart doesn't stutter or palpitate- he would need to see a doctor if it did- but Ed feels like perhaps it speeds up as his senses become primed and alert. Here before him is a man of brazen danger. It thrills Ed to his core.


End file.
